


Our Love Is Sunlight

by Marinia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Guard Virgil, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prince Morality | Patton Sanders, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Singer Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Smitten Patton, Smitten Roman, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Who Is So Tired Of These Pining Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinia/pseuds/Marinia
Summary: "Roman arrived in a blaze of silk, muslin and chintz. The carriage he stepped out of was lined with gold, just like the dress he wore. Rings, earrings and a necklace left him shining, akin to a jewel, the picture of elegance and luxury.A smile came over him, when, in the middle of the tulip field, he saw his Prince."Roman and Patton have been pining for each other for years. But as Roman returns from his first tour as a singer, they might be forced to confront the feelings between them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Our Love Is Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is inspired by Hozier's Sunlight, which my lovely friend Ella recommended to me- please listen to it, the pining royality vibes are off the charts!

Roman returned, three days earlier than anticipated. 

He arrived in a blaze of silk, muslin and chintz. The carriage he stepped out of was lined with gold, just like the dress he wore. Rings, earrings and a necklace left him shining, akin to a jewel, the picture of elegance and luxury. He greeted the servants welcoming him at the castle gates, the old friends he used to work with. Chatter came easily to him as they crossed through the castle and to the gardens. 

Roman saw the familiar flowers with a renewed knowledge of courtly affairs and gossip; a renewed relief that there wasn't a ring on Patton's finger yet. He bid his old mentor goodbye with a hug, promising to visit the other servants in the morning to catch up without any hurry. 

Then, Roman waltzed down marble steps he used to clean. The cobblestone was painful on his heeled boots and he almost wished for his old leather shoes, with soles worn thin and laces of wasted fabric. He looked around carefully before pulling his boots off, carrying them in his hands. 

Finding the path to a particularly modest part of the gardens was easy. He used to spend so many afternoons there, singing with the Prince when he couldn’t even imagine doing so before an audience. The tulip fields were still as gorgeous as he’d left them; the colours were still as vibrant as they'd been when he first saw them. A smile came over him, when, in the middle of the field, on a cast-iron bench, he saw his Prince.

Patton turned with a start when he heard steps behind him. 

"Didn't Nate inform you that I- _Roman!_ ” 

His pastel-blue dress showed off bare shoulders and arms only covered in subtle, golden ink that perfectly matched his bronze skin. He was even prettier than Roman had left him. Before he knew it, the singer was spun around- he laughed, wrists around his Prince's neck as the royal held him up by the waist, strong arms keeping him from falling even as Roman felt his knees go weak. They’d always been, when close to Patton. 

"Dearest!" His voice was high and singing with joy, carrying an effortless tune, "let me down so I can embrace you properly!" 

Patton did, hands coming to his arms as if to inspect him, as if to ensure he wasn't hurt, before he hugged him close. Roman returned it earnestly, burying his head in Patton's neck. A tension released in his chest. He sagged against his dearest friend, coming home for good.

They parted after a minute, looking into each other's eyes. Neither of them could speak. Roman's gaze jumped to Patton's lips. They were painted pink, soft and perfect- 

Patton did the same. Roman's lips were dry, chapped, barely bitten but still tried by long evenings spent singing and acting. He wanted to kiss them. 

The silence reigned between them, overpowering with all the things unsaid. All the things building for years and years. 

They looked away, separating with sheepish smiles that were more childish than was befitting for them. 

"Shall we walk," Patton asked, interrupting the quiet. Roman nodded, relieved, hooking his hand under the crook of Patton's arm with a smile. They were simply friends yet again. 

The two men walked across the field of tulips, Roman feeling the soil under his feet and picking a blue tulip when they passed it. "For you, my Prince," he smiled with a bow. 

Patton blushed. "You're too kind, angel." His fingers ran over the soft petals; he wondered if Roman's lips would be just as soft- "How did you enjoy your tour? I heard lords and merchants praising you from far and wide!"

"Oh, I adored it- Lord Picani was so kind, and his theatre is just gorgeous, not to mention the cast-" Roman rambled on and on about Ebbruth, the trade city where he'd spent the last few weeks. He jumped between topics, talking about the people and the fashions, everything he'd loved, adored and learned.

He glowed as he spoke, shining like a star and Patton could've watched him until his castles crumbled and left nothing but dust remaining. His singer was _achingly_ beautiful.

They walked through the gardens in swirls to extend the time they had together, but still, the day ended and with it their promenade. The sun was dipping into the horizon and the skies were streaked with purple and pink. Patton led Roman back to the palace, where Virgil was already waiting for them.

Roman hugged him, too. Virgil's leather armour was unpleasant to the touch, the man himself gifting him a smile but never quite focusing on him. His eyes always strayed towards Patton; to ensure his safety, to read any wish he might've had from his lips, to look for an excuse to kiss him. It should've been agonizing, but Roman couldn't help but love this man, for nothing more but the warmth in Patton's eyes whenever looking upon Virgil’s dark, dreary form. 

He smiled, without having to force it. "Virgil, it's been too long!"

"If you mean the time you spent here, then yes, it was way too long," Virgil grumbled, grasping Patton's hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles in lieu of a greeting. "You were supposed to return to the parlour for tea and such niceties," his voice was soft as a feather when directed at Patton. 

Roman rolled his eyes. The Prince smiled, sheepish. "I just wanted to be with Roman for a while! Can you blame me?" 

The look passed between them communicated more than words could hold. Virgil's smile turned teasing. "Of course not." He looked between the two of them, as if searching for something. "Even though I would’ve waited longer if it was necessary."

"Virgil!" Patton tried for admonishing, but was too red to even get near it.

"Yes, love? Do tell me all about it on your way to dinner- Elliot might just kill me if you don't eat this, it's some new concoction-" 

"You think Elliot could kill you," Roman interrupted, incredulous. 

Virgil shrugged, as if they weren't the deadliest person in the palace. “They know their way around their knives," was their terrifyingly even response.

“Great, thank you, that’s not foreboding _at all!_ ” 

Virgil snorted, before turning it into a cough. He'd probably noticed another guard in a fifteen-mile radius who could've seen him portraying any kind of affection for Roman, the coward. "Just put on your shoes and try to seem proper, Ro, I know you can." 

"Ah, but why should I? It might be fun for a while, but you're my friends and I won't let something as meaningless as _manners_ get in the way of my affection!"

Patton turned red next to them, _wishing-_ not that Roman noticed. He was too busy arguing with Virgil, his oldest friend and oldest arch-enemy.

Virgil's jokes about banishing Roman from the palace grounds slowly lost their teasing tone, however, as the singer’s and Patton’s attempts at subtlety grew increasingly overt and painful to watch. He still hoped the two of them would eventually confess, after so many years in which he’d listened to them both pine. Even worse, he loved them both, leaving him incapable of escaping their foolishness. 

It was infuriating to watch, when Roman platonically fed Patton a chocolate-covered strawberry; when Patton kissed a piece of ice cream away with no noticed romantic intent; when Patton was holding two hands on the way back to his chambers and still thinking himself subtle.

Virgil’s patience ran out when the three got settled before the fireplace. 

Patton sat between Roman's legs and leaned against his chest, one hand stretched out for Virgil with a: "come on and join us, sweetheart!". They looked like the picture of domestic romance and still, the longing in Roman's eyes was obvious, the hesitancy in Patton's movements a special sort of torture. 

Virgil shook his head, taking Patton's hand but only squeezing it, pressing a kiss to his beloved’s knuckles before letting go. "I forgot the time, love. I promised to meet Elliot tonight." 

"Oh, can't you reschedule," Roman asked, as if being alone would expose his love. As if Virgil hadn’t attempted to make them confess through this same method time and time again. 

"No, and your campy attempts at charm won't change my mind, Princey." Virgil rolled his eyes as he turned away from the pair. He reached to close the door, when a devious idea came over him. Trusting them to confess was a fool’s errand, yes, but that wasn’t his only option, was it? 

"Why don't you show him that amulet you had made, Pat?" He suggested with a grin which betrayed his evil intent. 

His Prince stared at him with betrayal etched into his face. Roman looked like a confused kitten, looking at Patton with curious eyes. He'd always been bad at hiding the excitement shiny things brought him, and that's what Virgil was betting on. He excused himself quickly, to leave them to their pining. 

The door closed behind him. Roman looked down at Patton with inquisitive eyes. "What was he talking about, dearest?" 

"Just-" the Prince laughed, shy and awkward and still lovely- "a little something I had done for you, a few... a few years ago. Before-” Patton choked up- “just before the Picanis offered you a spot as a singer.” He’d lacked the courage to gift it to Roman after that. How could he? Roman deserved to sing and act where everyone could see and adore him. He wasn’t meant to stay a servant, even if he’d remain with Patton that way. 

Silence reigned, for a moment, before Roman could regain his voice. "Oh, really? I had no idea- will you show me?” He took Patton’s hand, cupping the Prince’s cheek with the other. Their legs were still entangled; Patton twisted his torso to look into Roman’s eyes. There was so little space between them and yet- and yet. “I promise I will love it, dearest, you know I shall." 

Patton smiled at Roman, soft and tender. He laid his hand over Roman’s, yearning for touch. His fingers wandered over freckles, moles, small burns and scars. Skin shaped by a life he wanted to share. "Okay, just know... I was young when I commissioned this. Young and naive and _silly-”_

The joy fled from Roman's face at those words and Patton wished he could bring it back. “Patton, dearest, you are stunning and kind and smart,” the singer murmured, a melody of familiarity to his words, “you’ve always been.”

Patton’s smile turned wry at the words, but still, he nodded. Standing up, Patton offered a reassuring smile as he walked over to his desk. He took out the little box hidden in a little drawer to hide a little gift. He took off the lid, for just a moment. 

The gold still shone. He polished it often. The inscription was still easy to read, albeit slightly run down with how often Patton would let his fingers run over it. The lapis lazuli on the other side sparkled once he turned the amulet around. It was a gorgeous piece, and he knew it'd hurt him more than any weapon.

Roman had stood up too. When Patton gave him the little box, the precious amulet exposed, the singer smiled, for a moment, sweet and beautiful and charmed. 

Then he read the inscription. 

Patton could see it, see the moment his breath caught and his legs lost their strength. He watched Roman fall onto the couch with a soft thud. He didn't dare join him. 

"Even- even then," Roman asked, with a small voice, raw with what must've been hurt.

Patton smiled, bitter and not like himself at all. "Yes. Ever since- ever since we met. I wanted... I would've confessed, if things’d been different." 

Roman smiled at the words, the declaration of love. He’d always hoped, of course. But knowing he was loved in return, oh, he wished he could’ve been content as a servant. He wished his ambitions had been crushed by late hours, labour and years of his voice being unheard. 

“Do you regret how things went,” he asked, vulnerable and small as he faced his Prince. 

Because Roman knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t look back with remorse upon the choice which let him wear silk, muslin and chintz instead of wool and cotton uniforms; which let him sing and act through the night to a chorus of applause and praise instead of bending over clothes he had to mend, lacking the time to even entertain his fellow servants. He couldn’t do anything but love his life as it’d turned out, and as he waited for Patton’s reply he desperately hoped the Prince wouldn’t resent him for it. 

Patton shrugged. “I- I wish you’d have stayed, some days, because I love your company, I love-” he couldn’t say it, even though it was already known. “But… you’ve come back now and you’re so happy- so much happier than you ever were here. And I can’t- I want to see you happy, more than anything in the world, angel.” 

Roman released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, finally daring to meet Patton’s eyes again. “I want to see you happy too. And I know that me staying would do that, but- I need to see the world, dearest. I dreamed of it for so long… I cannot abandon it now.” The singer reached out his hand, taking Patton’s and leading the Prince to sit beside him on the couch. “But I promise you to always return, my darling.” 

Patton smiled, blinking away the tears in his eyes. “That’s all I wish for, my angel, all I could ask for.” The two men smiled, drinking in the peaceful quiet. Roman still held the amulet in one hand. It was heavy, soothing in its weight. 

“Will you put it on me?” he asked, breaking the silence. “Just so I can wear it close to my heart, to always remember you by.” 

“Of course!” Patton’s hands shook as he took the amulet back, opening the clasp and closing it around Roman’s neck. He’d never believed this would happen, that Roman would be his the same way Patton was Roman’s. In a moment of weakness, of exhilaration, he pressed a soft kiss to the singer’s neck. 

Roman leaned into the touch of smooth lips, turning around and cupping Patton’s face. “I love you,” he whispered, the phrase like a prayer, a drop in a flood held back over years and years. 

The singer kissed his Prince. 

It left Roman frozen, shocked at his own bravery. Patton froze too, but... he cradled Roman's face in his hands, tenderly, as if he was made of glass. He smiled, grinned, trembling with the joy overwhelming him. "I love you too.”


End file.
